<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked in but still Longing by tabbykats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546755">Locked in but still Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats'>tabbykats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Angst, Bullying, Claustrophobia, Depressed Nico di Angelo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, fears, solangelo, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Half-Blood High, bullying was as common as sipping water for Nico and he was always left behind choking. One incident, however, changes everything. It shifts his view of people and perhaps, maybe, he would never be locked in again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Homophobia and the use of a homophobic slur as well as claustrophobia. <br/>This gets really dark so proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He dragged his feet along the sidewalk, bag following behind. The sky was grey today. With it being so early, hardly any sunlight streamed through. The dull atmosphere reflected him perfectly. His clothes, different shades of black and grey showcased his depression and lack of energy well. His heavy bags and dark hair enhanced it all. He looked like death and he knew it, was quite proud of it actually. His scary and unsightly appearance was a defense mechanism, something that told other people to back off before he even had to open his mouth. Unfortunately, with a bunch of bullies lurking around, it didn’t work as well as he had hoped.<br/>
“You have some never showing up here looking like that Di Angelo! Honestly, you’ll make us all vomit” spat some nameless popular kid. He gave him a disgusted glare before walking away. Nico sighed and trudged over to his locker. </p><p>This was normal and he was used to it. The nice thing about having depression was that you just couldn’t feel anything but hollow and empty inside. Did it make him sad sometimes? Yes, but did it matter? Of course not. </p><p>He exchanged text and notebooks, finding the correct ones for his morning classes. Being a junior was tough but he got through the hardest part. With a few more months and another year, he’d finally be out of this hell hole. He wouldn’t have to deal with stupid students and incompetent teachers anymore.</p><p>Nico shut his locker and felt his stomach drop a little when he saw who was standing behind the door.<br/>
“Morning Di Angelo, enjoy the weekend?” grinned Lycaon. Unlike other students, Lycaon liked to deal with his problems in a much more physical sense. Being a senior student, therefore much stronger than Nico himself, he liked to use younger kids as punching bags. Specifically, one very gay Italian who never backed down from a fight. </p><p>“Yeah I did, didn’t have to see a certain mutt for a couple of days." Lycaon growled and lunged for Nico. The loud thud of his textbook and half-open bag didn’t seem to alert any of the students lurking about in the hallways. Nico cursed and Lycaon went to throw a punch but stopped when a chiming bell filled the hallway. </p><p>Lycaon huffed and let go of Nico, causing him to fall to the ground.<br/>
“I’ll get you later” he grumbled as he walked out the front door. </p><p>Nico picked up his fallen bag and headed straight to his first class.<br/>
He took a seat by the window, ever the anime protagonist. The teacher arrived twenty minutes late to class before apologizing and sitting down to scroll through Facebook. Nico took out his phone and scrolled through his morning feed till the bell dinged again, signaling them to leave. </p><p>He picked up his stuff and headed to his next class. His day continued the same way. With tired students and lazy teachers. No one talked to him and he talked to no one. He got a minimal amount of assignments that he planned to finish during lunch. Of course, he never got around to it. </p><p>When he got to his next class, he was met with an unfamiliar face sitting in his seat. </p><p>A very happy and very bright boy was smiling up at the board. If this class wasn’t entirely a junior class, Nico would have mistaken him for a freshman. He sat in his seat, clutching his pencil like a little kid, squeezed in his fist as he kicked his much too long legs for the chair he was sitting in. His eyes glowed with all the innocence of a newborn kitten and the fact that they were blue certainly didn’t help. </p><p>Nico trudged over to the blonde, giving him a pointed look. The boy just smiled and waved in a cheerful manner and Nico had to roll his eyes before blondie took the hint. </p><p>“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” He jumped out of Nico’s seat as if it was made of hot lava. “I’m new here and I didn’t know it was your seat." Nico scoffed before sitting down. </p><p>The class was full strangely enough and Will was left without a seat. He stood up at the front of the class, stupidly staring at his fellow juniors. His blue eyes grew big and Nico swore for a second that he was looking at a golden retriever puppy. He heard some girls whispering in the back, no doubt relishing the new kid. </p><p>Finally, the teacher walked in, instructed “William Solace” to lay his things on the floor and sit in her seat at the front. Like a puppy who had finally managed to break into their treat stash, he padded over to the front of the room. He happily placed his bag and case that no doubt held a trumpet from the way it was shaped, onto the floor and took a seat in the teacher’s rolling chair. </p><p>Having been seated towards the front corner of the classroom, Nico had to watch an overexcited puppy leap at every opportunity to rack up participation points. Where the blonde may have lacked in intelligence, he surely made up for in participation. The teacher seemed pleased with his willingness to “learn” and it’s safe to say she had a new favourite student in her class by the end of the hour. </p><p>Nico paid the blonde no mind when he walked over to his desk. Nico just grabbed his bag and headed out the door, ignoring the blonde’s insistent apologies for taking his seat at the beginning of class. Before he was able to walk through the door however, a hand grasped his wrist and he was being turned around. The blue-eyed blonde who turned out to be surprisingly tall was looking directly at him. </p><p>“It’s rude to ignore people." Nico had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for taking your seat." Nico nodded in understanding and answered in a dull tone.<br/>
“Apology accepted, leave me alone." He turned to leave again but was caught by the strap on his backpack. Now, he was annoyed. </p><p>He turned to give the boy a glare but was met with the eyes of a puppy. </p><p>“I was also kinda hoping that I could sit with you at lunch? I don’t really know anyone else." Nico understood what Will meant perfectly. He wanted to use Nico so he didn’t look like a loser sitting alone. Once he found cooler people to hang out with, he’d leave Nico behind to wallow in his own self-pity. Well, this time, Nico wasn’t going to let that happen. </p><p>“Listen here, Solace is it?--Will nodded-- I implore you to find someone else. I have no interest in anything having to do with you now if you could please release me so I can be on my way and out of your sight, thank you." Nico slammed the door and ignored the loud yelling of his teacher. He wasn’t about to fall for that innocent act again, not after what happened last time. </p><p>The bell rang through the halls of Half-Blood High, signaling Nico’s second favourite event of the day, lunch (the first being the end of the day). </p><p>He briskly walked through the hallways, unaware of the eyes tailing him.</p><p>Just as he opened his locker, he felt someone tug his bag away from him. Looking back he saw not one but two people that sparked fear within him. Lycaon and Eros had teamed up, two of the worst bullies in schools. Nico pulled his usual face of not portraying a single flying fuck before addressing them. </p><p>“Can I help you, two gentlemen?” Lycaon grinned and Nico felt slightly nauseous.<br/>
“Yeah, see, I heard a rumor. Something very interesting and from what I’ve heard, you can be the one to confirm whether it’s true or not. Isn’t that what we heard Eros?” The other boy nodded his head, the same wicked grin, and reddened eyes.<br/>
“Well go on then,” Nico chided, “I don’t have all day." Lycaon leaned in close, whispering in Nico’s ear. </p><p>“I heard a rumor that a certain Italian fag likes the captain of the swim team." Nico couldn’t stop himself from going rigid. His eyes widened and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Lycaon snicked.<br/>
“Based on that look, I’d say the rumours were true."</p><p>Nico felt a pressure against both his wrists as Eros held him against the locker. He watched as Lycaon’s sly, wicked smile widened. Nico tried to break the hold but just like Lycaon, Eros was taller, stronger, and way older than him. </p><p>With these two, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. He turned his head to the side as Lycaon raised a fist in the air. Just as Lycaon was about to land a blow, a shrill voice screamed out, turning their heads. </p><p>A very scared-looking blonde had a textbook raised in his arms, aiming it at Lycaon from about a meter away. </p><p>“L-let him go or I’ll th-throw my textbook at you." Eros smiled, slinking away from Nico. Nico fell to the floor but Lycaon made no move to harm him. </p><p>“Seems you got an admirer Di Angelo,” came Eros’s wry remark. Nico said nothing, just looked at Will questioningly. How desperate was he for attention? And as he stepped forward, raising his book higher, Nico guessed pretty desperate. </p><p>“Haven’t seen you around before, what’s your name?”<br/>
“Will,” he answered, surprisingly without a stutter.<br/>
“You know Di Angelo?” Lycaon asked, going to stand beside Eros.<br/>
“Yeah, he’s my f-friend." Nico’s head shot up, watching Will.<br/>
“Good, that’s good.” Lycaon answered before a sly smile stretched across his face. “Then you can both take a beating together."</p><p>A resounding smack echoed through the hallways as Will hurled his textbook at Lycaon, hitting him square in the face. Lycaon stumbled back and tripped over Nico’s legs. </p><p>Eros went to Lycaon’s aid as Nico heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor titles. Next thing he knew, Will was dragging him out the front door and they were both running down a busy street. </p><p>They didn’t stop to catch their breath until they reached a dark alleyway. Nico stood rigid while Will was on his knees panting. Then, he started giggling which turned to chortling which turned to a full-blown laugh that had him clutching his stomach. </p><p>“Man, that was fun! We should totally do that again!” Nico didn’t respond, just watched as Will struggled to catch his breath. His blue eyes looked up to see Nico’s pale face. “Is something wrong?” He gasped. “Did I hurt you? Oh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have gripped your arm so hard! Let me have a look, I think I have some ointment in my bag that should-”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Nico choked out. “I just, w-why did you help me? Are you that desperate you’d come to me of all people?” Nico gave him a pointed look but was only met with Will’s features twisted to perplexion. </p><p>“What are you talking about? Desperate for what?” Nico shook his head.<br/>
“Nevermind. Bye." He clutched his bag as he walked briskly out of the alley, leaving a startled blue-eyed blonde. </p><p>All day, Nico’s thoughts were swirling in his head. Was Will a good guy? Did he set that entire scenario with Lycaon and Eros up? Did he really want to be Nico’s friend or did he want to use him? Well, whatever Will was planning, Nico promised himself he wouldn't fall for it. He had lost so much last time he had blindly trust someone. Who knows what he could lose now, especially when he felt like he had nothing.</p><p>The next day went on without much trouble surprisingly, up until lunch. </p><p>Nico had avoided Lycaon and Eros who'd claimed Will and Nico had ruthlessly attacked them in the hallway the day before. Lycaon had tried to exaggerate Will's textbook-throwing skills by claiming he had a broken jaw but one trip to the nurse proved otherwise. Nico’s bruised wrists from Eros’s grip only worked in his favour. The teacher didn’t believe the two bullies and they were landed with detention for two weeks. </p><p>On the other hand, a certain blonde wouldn’t stop giving him puppy dog eyes all through class. Nico had gotten up to throw his lunch away when he collided into Will.<br/>
“Nico! I’m so sorry!” Nico muttered something under his breath before exiting the lunch hall, opting to sit outside at a lonely lunch table. </p><p>Today was a little chilly but thankfully, Nico had remembered to wear his jacket. The collar, lined with fur, kept him warm. The same could not be said for Will Solace who had stupidly followed the gloomy, dark-haired boy. </p><p>He stood in front of Nico who had taken his phone out to play some sort of mythical monster game. </p><p>“Nico, I am sorry for everything that happened yesterday and I really hope you can forgive me so we can be friends." Nico’s eyes swept away from the on-screen manticore to Will.<br/>
“I forgive you, please leave me alone." Will sighed.<br/>
“I don’t want to leave you alone." Nico said something that sounded very much like Italian.<br/>
“Look Solace, I want nothing to do with you, okay? Do you understand? Now please leave." Will stubbornly stood in front of Nico. After a few minutes, Nico gave an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Why do you even want to be around someone like me? Plenty of other people will love your cheery attitude Solace." Will shuffled his feet, caking mud onto the side of his gym shoes.<br/>
“So why don’t you?” That took Nico by surprise but he didn’t let it show. </p><p>“Sunshine isn’t really my type Solace, I suggest you find someone else to buddy up with till you settle in." Nico went back to his phone.<br/>
“Are sea waves your type?” Nico dropped his phone. Within seconds, Will was plastered to a nearby tree, a very angry Italian gripping his shirt. </p><p>“Where did you hear that?” Will gulped and motioned for Nico to loosen his hold. Nico didn’t let up.<br/>
“I overheard you talking to Lycaon yesterday, he said you had a crush on-” Nico slapped a hand over his mouth, dragging him to a dark corner of the school, away from any prying eyes. </p><p>They were near the dumpsters just outside the back entrance to the kitchens and despite the smell of rotting chicken, Will took deep breaths to calm himself down. </p><p>“If you tell anyone Solace, I will personally arrange your funeral just so I can shit in your coffin, do you understand?” Will nodded till he felt dizzy. Nico’s eyes had grown dark and held something he didn’t think he’d ever see in them. Fear. </p><p>“I would never tell anyone because that’s wrong, I-I just wanted to confirm it."<br/>
“Yeah well, it’s been confirmed. Don’t ever come near me again." Stubbornly, Will continued to talk.<br/>
“Why don’t you like people? Why don’t you want friends? Why-”<br/>
“Because they never fail to stab you in the back." Nico’s face displayed a mixture of anger, hurt, betrayal, and so, so much sadness.<br/>
“Not all people are like that, I’m not."<br/>
“Not taking any chances,” and with that, Nico left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by and Will still gave him puppy dog eyes. It was annoying, seeing sad blue eyes from the end of a hallway or behind a book but he’d grown used to it. He didn’t want Will’s pity but it seemed he had gotten it anyway. </p><p>As Nico predicted, a week into Will being here, he had found a group of friends. A guy from his Algebra class called Cecil. A fellow music student called Austin. One from his English class he knew to be Lou Ellen and another girl named Kayla who was in his physics class. What Nico didn’t understand about Will was why he hadn’t forgotten about Nico yet. </p><p>He still sometimes smiled at him when he walked by his desk. Helped him retrieve books from high shelves in the library. Still gave him that heartbroken expression when he saw Nico alone at the lunch table. Nico didn’t understand the boy, not one bit. What he did understand was Lycaon’s sour attitude. </p><p>Lycaon's two weeks of detention had caused him to spend a great deal of time wiping tables and desks as well as clearing an old storage room. Eros did much of the same work but didn’t complain nearly enough. After they got detention, the two seemed to split up and go back to bullying independently. </p><p>Now, the two weeks were up and Lycaon had once again targeted Nico for a new prank he had been polishing along with football trophies. </p><p>Nico was passing by an open locker, looking to skip school when he felt a harsh grip on his arm. This grip was familiar and struck fear instantly. He saw Lycaon’s sly smile and eyes filled with malice before he was plunged into darkness. </p><p>The loud shut of the locker along with the deafening click of the lock had Nico hyperventilating. He didn’t do well in small spaces. He thrashed against the door but felt hot tears race down his face at his sudden realization. </p><p>This locker was located on the East side of the school near the band room. Unfortunately for him, this area was practically abandoned due to the recent renovations of the band room. That was why he had chosen this exit to slip out of school because no one would come here. </p><p>He clutched his stomach, feeling nausea grow. Lycaon’s steps had faded a while ago. How long would he be stuck here? Today was Friday. Would the janitor come by to save him? How long would that take? </p><p>Thoughts kept racing through his head, almost as hurriedly as his breathing and heart rate. He felt trapped underneath an impenetrable surface. He couldn’t breathe and couldn't help but think if this was how Percy felt when he first tried out for the swim team? Is this what he felt when he took the test to make captain? Did he feel like this when he plunged into deep waters to save his sister? </p><p>No. This couldn’t be what he felt. </p><p>He didn’t feel the loss Nico did. For him, it was just like losing a swimming competition he had bet on. It was nothing more than losing twenty bucks to someone like him. Why else would he avoid Nico? Why else would he leave him to suffocate? Because losing Bianca meant nothing to him. Even though he was supposed to be the one to pick her up that rainy day. Even though it was his idea to meet up with their friends at the beach. It was his decision to bail, his forgetfulness to tell Bianca the meeting was canceled. It was his fault the sea swept her up. He remembered too late and now, Nico was left suffocating in a locker. He was locked in and unlike the surface of water, he couldn’t break through. </p><p>Breathing, something he had done since he was born, became foreign to him. The locker felt tight. Tighter than before. Was he growing larger? He tried to contain his breathing, to control it so he could figure out what was pushing so roughly into his arm, digging into his skin so harshly. </p><p>He tried to stop and think. He tried to see through the tiny bars for a glimpse of light. Someone, anyone, even Percy. Lycaon was wrong about what he said. He didn't like Percy, not anymore at least. The guilt of Bianca's death was too much to bear. His whole world faded to black. His eyes, his clothes, and this small space he was locked in. </p><p>His tears stopped flowing. He gave up. He let it go. He felt himself finally finish falling. He felt everything he had in him shatter completely. And then he saw light. He felt something warm wrap around him and he was safe. He knew he was. His pieces still lay shattered on the ground but they'd become whole again. He knew it. </p><p>His eyes slipped closed from panic and exhaustion. He crawled further into that warming sensation and just like that, he felt his cage crack open ever so slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Epilogue of sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nico, Nico, please wake up." Will was surprised to see the small boy tumble out of his locker. He was shocked to find that he was barely hanging on. His breathing was too slow and Will had immediately called for help.</p><p>Now, he sat at the edge of Nico's cot in the nurse's office. It was quiet and they were alone. The cool breeze from an open window helped to steady him.</p><p>He had run his hands through his hair about a billion times as he helped drag Nico to the nurse's office. No one had a clue as to what happened but Will knew. He saw Lycaon smiling slyly to himself during lunch. He should've been there for Nico. Befriended him but on Nico's own terms. He shouldn't have been so weird about it, pushed so hard. He should've let it flow, let it stream into what he had originally hoped for. Something more than just a friendship. </p><p>He heard Nico groan and Will's heart skipped a beat.<br/>
"Nico, Nico, oh my god, are you okay? do you need anything? water?"<br/>
Nico sat up to lay back against his arms. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and Will tried not to squeal.<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
"I found you in my locker." Nico jolted up before looking at Will.<br/>
"W-what?"<br/>
"Y-you don't remember?" Nico waited a minute before answering.<br/>
"I remember Lycaon locking me in and then everything went black." Will gave him a worried look.<br/>
"Do you have any idea how long you were in there?" Nico shook his head.<br/>
"When I found you, you had passed out--Will reached for a water bottle-- have some, it'll help." He cracked the lid open for him and Nico took a sip.<br/>
"Thank you, Solace." Will smiled.<br/>
"I save you from my locker and we're still on a last name basis?"<br/>
Nico didn't seem to hear him. He had a distant look in his eyes as he held his water bottle, looking out the window. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay Nico?" It took a moment but Nico turned and nodded, a small smile on his face. Small but genuine.<br/>
"I'm fine, just had a strange dream."</p><p>Will nodded, not quite understanding. </p><p>The nurse came into the room, dragging an angry Lycaon with her. The nurse ordered him to apologize to Nico and Lycaon was suspended for three days with a month of detention. Lycaon wouldn't be bothering Nico anymore and Will smiled at that. </p><p>Eventually, things got back to normal after the incident. Nico had come out to the captain of the swim team. Admitting his past feelings for the boy. The captain, Percy, also had some things to share as it turned out. </p><p>Percy apologized for what happened with Bianca and more importantly, for deserting Nico when he needed support. The two made up and Will was happy to see Nico had found his own group of friends to hang with. </p><p>Percy and Annabeth watched over Nico like older siblings. Jason was the one Nico had confided in before telling Percy. His girlfriend and best friend were the school's troublemakers but kind people all the same. Nico's long-lost half-sister and her boyfriend got along with everyone surprisingly well. Nico even gained the student body president, Reyna as a close ally but, Will suspected they were closer than Nico let on. </p><p>Nico always denied it when he asked him but even his best friend Cecil could tell the two were practically siblings, both having lost a sister long ago. </p><p>Will was well, Will. He still gave Nico saddened gazes across the hall but for an entirely different reason than before. See, he didn't ask Nico to be his friend just because he needed a temporary company. Nico was amazing in every way and could you blame Will for being drawn to him?</p><p>That's why Will was now pacing at Nico's locker, waiting for Jason to pop by and give him the signal. </p><p>He saw a tall head of blonde hair from down the hall. Two hands shot up, imitating an Eagle flapping its wings. That was the signal. </p><p>Will attempted to lean against the locker in a cool fashion but stumbled when he caught sight of a pink flower in Nico's hair. What the hell. </p><p>Nico was smiling as he walked with Reyna. Reyna gave Will a wink and sped off, leaving Will to stupidly stare at the shorter boy. </p><p>"Something I can help you with, Will?" Will tried not to blush when Nico said his name. His accent just slipping slightly. </p><p>"Umm, yeah hi, uh Nico!" He gave him a bright smile and leaned against the locker, only to lose hold of his textbook. </p><p>Will went to go reach for it but Nico beat him to it. They bumped heads and a petal on the flower fell off. </p><p>"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Nico chuckled as he handed Will his textbook.<br/>
"It's fine Solace, just a stupid camellia."<br/>
"Oh right, well it's beautiful." Nico turned his head down as he reached for his combination lock.<br/>
"Thank you, my step-mother put it in my hair for some reason, no clue as to why though."<br/>
"Oh" was Will's stupid reply. He wanted to mentally slam his textbook at himself for how stupid he was being. </p><p>"So um, Nico, I was wondering if-" Nico slammed his locker shut.<br/>
"Yes, I would love to go out with you, Friday night perhaps?" Will was pretty sure he had experienced a myocardial infarction at that moment.<br/>
"W-what, how did you?" Nico smiled, removing the pink camellia from his hair and reaching up to braid it into Will's.<br/>
"Jason and Percy are awful at keeping secrets." Nico leaned up to kiss Will on the cheek, smirking as he ruffled his hair a little. </p><p>Will watched as he walked down the hallway, waving at him.<br/>
"Thanks for saving my life Will!" he called out as Will struggled to remember how to breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>